onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 20
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | excredits = no | chapter = Chapter 42 (p. 13-19) Chapter 43 (p. 2-19) | eyecatcher = Luffy - Sanji | rating = 15.4 (One-hour special - Episodes 20-21) - Original 4.9 - Remastered | rank = 3 - Original 8 - Remastered }} "The Famous Cook! Sanji of the Floating Restaurant" is the 20th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary The crew meets Johnny and Yosaku, Zoro's former bounty hunter companions, and they set sail for the Baratie restaurant in search of a cook. Meanwhile, Sanji, a cook at the Baratie, teaches a lesson about food to an arrogant Marine Officer named Fullbody. Long Summary Zoro is surprised to find Johnny alone and asks about Yosaku. Johnny recounts what happened that day, how Yosaku fell ill and they decided to rest on a rocky island when they were "attacked" by Usopp. Nami examines Yosaku and finds that he has scurvy which can be easily cured with Vitamin C. Johnny is relieved to hear that Yosaku will be alright in a few days time, and when Yosaku was feeling better after taking some lime, they introduce themselves to the rest of the crew. The crew decided that they need a cook to take care of their diet for their long trip, as they do not want to get scurvy like Yosaku. Johnny suggests that they go to Baratie, the floating restaurant. On the way to Baratie, the Straw Hat Pirates runs into Iron Fist Fullbody, a lieutenant in the marines who did not think much of the Straw Hats, or Johnny and Yosaku. Johnny is particularly offended and flings a series of wanted poster across the deck of the Going Merry to prove he and Yosaku don't go after the small fry. Provoked by his boasting, Nami is curious to see the criminals the duo tend to hunt and peers at their collection of collected and desired bounties. Unfortunately, Nami sees something so disturbing to her that she chokes up and quietly trembles. She is taken very aghast at a specific poster: one bearing the face of a crook named Arlong. She wrings the poster in her fist viciously as if she had a personal grudge against him. As Fullbody heads to the Baratie with his date, he orders his crew to sink Going Merry. A shot was fired but Luffy managed to divert it from hitting Going Merry, but due to losing his grip, Chef Zeff's cabin on the Baratie was hit. The Baratie crew drag Luffy to Chef Zeff's cabin. Luffy naïvely thought that Chef Zeff lost his leg from the attack and immediately apologizes. Chef Zeff sets Luffy straight and wants him to work in his restaurant for a year to pay for repairs and medical bills. Luffy disagrees and gets beaten up by Chef Zeff. Meanwhile, in the dining hall of the Baratie, Fullbody gets into a fight with Sanji, the Sous-Chef (second-in-command chef). Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Sanji makes his debut. *The episode contains the first genuine clue to Nami's ulterior motive for collecting treasure and hating pirates. She reacts almost murderously to the poster of Arlong specifically. This hints that she has developed a deep hatred toward him for a wrongdoing that left her emotionally shredded. Site Navigation ca:Episodi 20 de:Meibutsu Cook! Kaijō Restaurant no Sanji